<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fate/Shikon by AnimeGoddess19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737417">Fate/Shikon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeGoddess19/pseuds/AnimeGoddess19'>AnimeGoddess19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Enkidu Shikon [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Kagome summons Enkidu as a Servent, Mates, Mating, Smut, The Shikon Jewel is Enkidu's Soul, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:26:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeGoddess19/pseuds/AnimeGoddess19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Enkidu was created out of clay by Anu and Aruru but was given a soul created by four divine being, who were Star of Creation, Lady Magic, Nanna (God of the Moon) and Eros. Now after many years since his 'death' because of the gods, he is back but as servant to the girl that shattered his soul, the Shikon Jewel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Enkidu Shikon [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fate/Shikon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Name: </b>Enkidu </p><p><b>Hair: </b>Any length and color but is long green</p><p><b>Eyes: </b>Any color but is forest green</p><p><b>Height:</b> Any height but is 5'5</p><p><b>Gender: </b>genderless but has a submissive male soul</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">(Dancer outfit while living in the forest minus the heels.)</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p><em> <span class="u">(Dancer outfit when she joined Gilgamesh in Kingdom Uruk. But it's white-green instead of white-pink.)</span> </em> <b><br/></b></p><p>
  
</p><p><b>Bio: </b>Born from a clod of earth, Enkidu was a clay doll shaped by the hands of the King of Gods, Anu and the Goddess of Creation, Aruru. They were neither male or female but merely a genderless human body made out of clay sent down from heaven and to earth. While they were given superb power, their parents were unable to give them a soul. While they has a purpose, the task as being the chains to return the keystone, Gilgamesh, to their control but they could only live as a feral without a soul.</p><p>Star of Creation, Lady Magic, Nanna and Eros has been watching the clay creation of Anu and Aruru, then then created a soul for the clay being, before placing the soul into the clay thus giving Enkidu, their own soul. Being given a soul went unknown for Enkidu and The Gods.</p><p>Once they got their soul even if it was unknown to them, their form shifted into that of a male. He now knew his role and task, which was imposing the wrath of the gods and divine judgement upon a fellow puppet of the gods, he decided to seek out the arrogant Gilgamesh. But the one he found was still only a child, so he decide to wait until he reached adulthood in order to fight and reprimand him as an equal.</p><p>Due to being ignorant of humanity as he was only around animals, Anu brought him a woman, a divine harlot to him. They spent six days and seven nights together, Shamhat had taught him what he needed to know to blend in with humans and she even gifted Enkidu with a dancer outfit for when he dances as he was great at it.</p><p>So as Gilgamesh grew into adulthood, he lived in the wildness with the animals. King Gilgamesh had been hearing of a mysterious figure dancing in the forest for months, either by visitors to his Kingdom or from his subjects. So, one day he set off to visit the forest to see this mysterious dancer and when he saw them dancing, he was enchanted and wanted them.</p><p>When Gilgamesh demanded Enkidu to be his, who reprimand him for thinking he could have anyone simply because he was a king, along with reprimanded him with others things but did not state the real reason for those things to avoid hurting his pride. They clashed in a fierce battle that lasted for several days. Gilgamesh was angered by a "clod of mud" being equal to him, humiliated that he had to use his treasures. He soon came to enjoy the battle, bringing them out without regret. After fierce fighting that left them both spent, they both collapsed to the ground without consideration for the location. Gilgamesh did so laughing, noting that there could be no winner without two corpses, and Enkidu fell in imitation of him, like a mirror. Praising each other's valor, they became peerless friends who went on to have many adventures.</p><p>Over there adventures, they fell in love with each other and Enkidu soon became Queen of Uruk. Three years later, Ishtar proposed to Gilgamesh, but he rejected and insulted her. Angered by his insults, she begged Anu to release the Bull of Heaven to punish them.</p><p>After working together to destroy it, Ishtar requested they be put to death for slaying a beast of the gods. Her request was granted, and Enkidu, created by the gods, was unable to defy the decree. He slowly weakened and was returned to clay, as Gilgamesh desperately held on to the crumbling clod in his arms. Gilgamesh was angered, exclaiming that he should have been punished instead, but Enkidu reiterated that he was only one of the numerous weapons in his collection. There would be no need to grieve because he would find countless greater treasures, so there is no worth left in him to deserve any tears from the king.</p><p>Enkidu believed that Gilgamesh was a hero who had a soul and free will since the beginning, who had true life and worth unlike his expendable self. He had always yearned for that and hated that they were such different beings despite being created by the same father. Gilgamesh exclaimed that he did have worth, declaring "In all this world, only one shall be my friend, lover and queen. Thus not for all eternity shall your worth ever change." As the rain gradually let up, he returned to his original state, nothing but a clod of earth in the wilderness but what shocked Gilgamesh and the Gods was a soul had came out of clod of earth that was Enkidu, nothing but the hovering soul was left and the thunderous cry of the king. The rest of Gilgamesh's lifetime afterward showed the large shadow cast over him from losing the sole person who understood  and loved him, who he loved in return.</p><p>Star of Creation, Lady Magic, Nanna and Eros were furious at what the Gods had done to their child. They punished Ishtar for being the reason that Enkidu was 'killed' by the Gods and revealed it was her that sent to Bull of Heaven after Enkidu and Gilgamesh, just because the king had rejected as he already had a lover and queen. The Gods were upset at what Ishtar did and also gave punishment to her also, stripping her of her titles as a goddess.</p><p>Star of Creation, Lady Magic, Nana and Eros hardened Enkidu's soul which would later will be known as the Shikon Jewel, which many years later will be given to Amaterasu to watch over for them. Then many years later, Amaterasu would then give the Shikon Jewel to the miko, Midoriko to watch over.</p><p>Centuries later, Kagome travels back into the Feudal Japan Era, where the Shikon Jewel is reveal to be inside her body and it was torn out of her body by Mistress  Centipede. Kagome later on shatters the Shikon Jewel trying to shoot at a demon crow, one of the Shikon shards landed in a clod of mud, thus brings back Enkidu but as a servant.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: I don't own the Fate Series or Inuyasha. But I do own the idea of Enkidu's soul being the Shikon Jewel.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Daughter of Creation an Magic, my Fanfiction link: <a href="https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13715660/1/Daughter-of-Creation-and-Magic">https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13715660/1/Daughter-of-Creation-and-Magic</a>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Rituals, Magic Schools and Grail Wars, my Wattpad link: <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/story/243455314-rituals-magic-schools-and-grail-wars">https://www.wattpad.com/story/243455314-rituals-magic-schools-and-grail-wars</a>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Please comment because they are amazing and I need them to update my stories.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>